


the hallways of the home [podfic]

by Annapods, cookiemom6067, DuendeVerde4, litrapod (litra), TheArcher



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Polygon 2018, Post-Movie, Team as Family, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Now, when he suddenly has a former assassin, a maniac and two thugs for roommates, it's a bit of culture shock. It was kinda cool to have company once in a while, sure--but learning to live (no, literally stay alive) while living in the same ship with these guys was an interesting experience, to put it lightly.





	the hallways of the home [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the hallways of the home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700028) by [AutumnHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHobbit/pseuds/AutumnHobbit). 



****

 

 **Title:** the hallways of the home

  
**Fandom** : Guardians of the Galaxy  
**Author** : [AutumnHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHobbit/pseuds/AutumnHobbit)

**Selected by:** Duendeverde

**Reader:** annapods

**Edited by:** cookiemom6067

**Cover art by:** TheArcher

**sound effects:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**  Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 15:57  
**Summary** :

 Now, when he suddenly has a former assassin, a maniac and two thugs for roommates, it's a bit of culture shock. It was kinda cool to have company once in a while, sure--but learning to live (no, literally stay alive) while living in the same ship with these guys was an interesting experience, to put it lightly.

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700028)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/HallwaysOfTheHome.mp3)


End file.
